


Red Ships and Green Ships

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-08
Updated: 2000-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is a missing scene from CoTW with Fraser and his parents in the mine shaft.





	Red Ships and Green Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

redships

This is a missing scene from CoTW with Fraser and his  
parents in  
the mind shaft. Due South Characters all belong to Alliance. Spoilers  
for CoTW.  
 

By **Amethyst** ****

**FEEDBACK**

**RED SHIPS & GREEN SHIPS**

  
  


         Fraser could not contain his trembling as his mother reached up to caress his face, pushing back a lock of his hair from his forehead as she used to do when he was a child. She was still so young and beautiful that she still took his breath away and he felt a pang of regret, realizing time had distorted her loveliness in his memory, causing him great remorse.   
         Caroline Fraser smiled at him in that special way that told him she forgave his transgression and understood why he had almost forgotten the face of the first woman to ever hold him and love him unconditionally. She extended her hand to Robert and together they walked toward the mysterious illumination from which Caroline first appeared in the other end of the darkened mine shaft.   
         Fraser struggled to clear his vision of the tears that glistened in his eyes, as they paused and turned to look back at him, a final last look at the son they were leaving behind, the man they both loved so much. Robert Fraser's eyes carried the weight of a father's love and pride, communicating finally all the things he could not voice and that Fraser had longed to hear. At that moment, Fraser could feel his father's devotion to him, understood what words could never convey and finally it was enough.   
         Caroline glanced at her husband and then back at her son, her smile telling them both that they would always be a part of one another. They were a family that would never be separated, held a love that would never be broken and a bond that transcended the simple idea of mere mortality.   
         As they turned back to walk into the light, Fraser felt a single tear slip from his control and slide slowly down his cheek. He watched them, memorizing their faces and promising himself to never again forget. He was loosing them again and he couldn't help the urge rising in him to call them back, but as he watched them fade away, he felt an unexplained satisfaction that his parents were finally together. He had been selfish to keep his father as long as he did, though unaware of it at the time, he had been unwilling to let the man that meant so much to him go completely. Another tear slipped out but he didn't even notice, he just continued to stare at the place where he had watched his parents go.   
         "I love you." He whispered to them, finally finding his voice and forcing the difficult words past the baseball sized lump in his throat.   
  

         Stanley Raymond Kowalski moved slowly back from the entrance of the mineshaft and wiped at his own tears. He had come upon it just a few minutes earlier, after snagging a snowmobile and heading out after Fraser. Not that he thought Fraser would need the help, he had faith the Mountie could handle Muldoon just fine. Fraser was determined that the man would not escape again and for Ray, it meant exactly that, no one escaped a determined Mountie, and certainly not his partner, Benton Fraser.   
         However, because they were partners, for the moment at least, Ray felt the need to back Fraser up, just in case, because that was what partners did. There were red ships and green ships but no ships like partner ships. He had not expected to find the over turned snow mobile and the abandoned horse, so when he came upon it naturally his heart had dropped into his stomach in fear that Fraser was injured.   
        Luckily, it didn't take an expert tracker to see the trail leading from the horse into the hole of the mineshaft, no doubt left by Fraser's or Muldoon's body, or both. He was extremely careful around the edge of the shaft, brushing as much snow away from the hidden and rotting boards as he could, so he would not end up down the hole himself.   
        He had flinched when he lay belly down and crawled slowly toward the opening, praying the old creaking boards would support his weight. It had to be at least a twenty foot drop or further and concern that Fraser was laying unconscious or dead at the bottom of the shaft was enough to overlook his own safety. Then again, it could be the hypothermia Fraser mentioned the detective having, either way he was putting himself in peril and really didn't care. He had been about to call down when he heard Muldoon's voice below.   
        He squinted and could barely make out the red of Fraser's uniform, even as the Mountie assured Muldoon he would never give up in his pursuit to bring the man to justice. Again Ray opened his mouth to call down, but another voice prevailed over his and he squinted again to see where it was coming from.   
        He heard Fraser address the extra voice as Dad and listened as the man spoke of finishing the job he had started on Muldoon twenty-nine years ago. Muldoon was protesting that the man speaking to him was dead, but Fraser's father continued to condemn Muldoon and threaten his life. Finally Fraser's soft voice of reason settled the matter.   
        "Dad, it was wrong twenty nine years ago." He told his father gently. "It's wrong now."   
        "You'll take him in?" Robert Fraser challenged his son knowing the answer even before Benton confirmed it. After all he was a Mountie, and a Fraser, Muldoon would pay for his crimes. That seemed to settle the matter for the older Mountie, but then Ray heard the definitive sound of flesh hitting flesh and he knew one of them had slugged Muldoon, his money was on Fraser Sr. "My God does that hurt! Why does anyone ever do that?"   
        Ray shook his head regretfully, thinking of all the times he had heard Fraser talking to himself and thinking the Mountie was unhinged. It never occurred to Ray that someone might be talking back. It seemed that Fraser was as sane as the rest of them only much more special.   
        "Aw, Frase." He whispered tenderly. "Ya coulda told me, I woulda understood." The detective considered that to be an honest statement, for despite his rough exterior, his cynicism and apparent intolerance, Ray was a man who believed in miracles, especially when it involved people you loved.   
        He smiled sadly to himself and then, suddenly a sweet euphoric glow dispelled the darkness and allowed the detective to view the scene as if he were only a few feet above his partner. Robert Fraser was a man of age and elegance, even in his bundle of heavy winter clothing and strange looking hat. He was still very good looking,  for a ghost and Ray suspected he was getting a glimpse of what Fraser might look like in the distant future.   
        Both men were looking toward what could be the source of the glowing light that surrounded the small cavern and then a woman, in traditional Inuit hide garments moved into view. Ray held his breath at the woman's beauty, her long red hair was pulled into two neatly secured braids, and her eyes the color of a winter sky and her smile was brighter than the sun itself.   
        "Mum." Fraser croaked and Ray felt tears mist his own eyes as he watched the woman caress the Mounties's pale cheek.   
        Their eyes said everything that needed to be heard they spoke of love and adoration, longing and understanding, grief and acceptance. Ray heard the tears in his partner's trembling voice and he slowly moved away from the opening to allow his friend some privacy, wiping at his own tears and offering a grateful prayer to whoever was allowing his friend such a precious moment.   
        Moments later, when he figured he had given the Mountie enough time to compose himself and he had also regained his voice, he crawled back to the opening and hollered down.   
        "Hey! Someone call fer elevator repair?" Fraser glanced up and grinned in astonished delight, there was no longer evidence of his turmoil, other than the tell tale glittering in his cerulean eyes.   
        "Ray!" he called back gleefully. "Hello. How are you?"   
        "Freezin' my nuts off, Benton Buddy." Ray retorted. "And you?" Fraser laughed, really laughed, unlike anything the detective had ever heard from his usually passive and composed partner.   
        "I may require your assistance, Ray." He returned finally in amusement. "It appears we have dropped into the proverbial rabbit hole and I have the only available rope down here with me, thus limiting our means of escape."   
        "Hang tight, Alice, I'll see if I can find one of them pieces of cake ta make ya taller or somethin'." Ray teased, reaching into his pocket and tossing down the handcuffs he carried with him. " Here, hog tie Gas Boy and I'll be right back."   
        Fraser smiled and retrieved the handcuffs, then quickly secured Muldoon's hands behind him. His eyes continued to drift toward the spot where his parents had disappeared, wondering if they could still hear him. Muldoon woke up and grunted against his restraints, struggling with the hard dirt floor beneath him. Fraser ignored him, not caring about the other man's comfort in the slightest; after all, he was the one that landed them both down there in the first place.   
        "What's the matter, Benton." He sneered as he managed to sit upright against one of the support beams. "Worried you can't handle me alone?" Fraser glanced up toward the opening in search of Ray. "Yer Father couldn't Benton, that's why he tried to kill me. The great Robert Fraser outsmarted and beaten by a mere mortal man."   
        "You reap rewards that are not justly yours." Fraser returned neutrally, never taking his eyes off the hatch, though he was astutely aware of Muldoon's every move.   
        "I killed your mother because she was in the way, Benton." Muldoon challenged. "I needed something to take your father's mind off me." He smiled smugly. "Worked quite well for awhile." Fraser's eyes finally met his, hard and unforgiving, while Muldoon's were cold and mocking. "He was so worked up in his grief that he let my trail get cold, then it took him years to catch up with me. When he finally did he allowed his anger to precede his good sense and his precious duty." Fraser remained silent and Muldoon pressed on.  "If he had been a half a man he never would have left his wife and son alone to the peril he subjected them too. I never would have left you alone, Benton, you or your Mother, I would have taken care of you the way a man should take care of his family." When he still received no response he laughed aloud. "Robert Fraser was indeed a fool and it seems he sired a fool for a son."   
        "My father was a great man." Fraser stated coolly.  "You are nothing like my father. You are a knave and a coward and you killed an innocent woman to prove yourself worthy of a status you do not deserve."   
        "That's it, Benton," Muldoon urged scornfully. "Just like your old man, hide behind your precious vocabulary and insane honor. Why not let your anger do the talking?" He laughed again. "Would you like to know what I did to your mother before I killed her, Benton? I could tell you exactly how your father found her..."   
        Fraser's movement was lightening quick, as he reached down and snatched Muldoon up by the collar and tossed him against the side of the shaft. Muldoon was a big man, but no match for an enraged Mountie.   
        "I promised my father I would take you in, Muldoon." He reminded evenly, his eyes darkened to the color of deep cobalt. "I did not promise to bring you in alive."   
        "You won't kill me, Benton." Muldoon mocked. "Your beloved Mountie duty wouldn't allow it." Fraser released him so quickly that he dropped painfully to the floor, unable to catch himself with his hands bound behind him.   
        "Frase!" Ray called and Fraser moved back under the hatch, his eyes glued to Muldoon's.   
        "I am here, Ray." He hollered back.   
        "Catch." Ray ordered and a moment later a rope dropped down from above.   
        "Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser returned pulling down the slack until it was pulled tight at Ray's end. He began to fashion the end of the rope into a harness, then he paused and glanced back at Muldoon, who was still eyeing him with amusement. He walked over and started tying the rope around the man's ankles.   
        "What are you doing?" Muldoon demanded as Fraser then tied it around his waist.   
        "Bringing you to justice." Fraser returned and pulled him by his ankles across the floor toward the opening.   
        "Hey!" Muldoon protested. "You can't do this! What if I fall? At least release my hands."   
        "I'm not doing anything." Fraser assured as he tugged twice on the rope to let him know to start pulling. "My friend Detective Kowalski is rescuing you from this mine shaft."   
        "Damnit Fraser!" Muldoon cursed as he felt his legs rising off the floor as the rope moved upward. He winced at the strain it put on his back and shoulder muscles and already he was starting to get dizzy from being held upside down.   
        Ray continued to gently back up the horse that he had tied the rope to, until he saw a pair of boots. He almost laughed at the helpless sight of Muldoon, then stopped the horse and walked casually over to remove the rope from the larger man. He held his gun on him with one hand and untied him with the other, leaving his hands cuffed.   
        "You and your partner will pay dearly for this, Detective." Muldoon threatened as Ray deposited him away from the hatch next to a teeth-baring wolf.   
        "Yah, put in on our bill." Ray retorted as he tossed the rope back down the shaft. "If he moves, Dief eat him." Diefenbaker's lips were pulled back menacingly across razor sharp teeth, more then willing to do as the blond had requested. Muldoon swallowed nervously and tried not to twitch or give the wolf a reason to retaliate as Ray pulled Fraser up out of the shaft.   
        "Thank you kindly, Ray." The Mountie offered, as Ray handed him the Stetson he had retrieved from the snow.   
        "Gettin' tired of savin' yer butt, Fraser." The detective teased, knowing that if it weren't for his partner he never would have survived this particular adventure in the Canadian wilderness. Fraser smiled and nodded; knowing the score was about even at this point and that in all fairness Ray would never have been in peril if not for following the Mountie in pursuit of Muldoon.   
        "Your patience is appreciated Ray." He offered and Ray grinned as Fraser moved to secure a rope to Muldoon's hands, through and around Ray's cuffs.   
        "What'cha doin'?" he inquired curiously, watching Fraser move to tie the rope to the horse's saddle.   
        "Taking in the prisoner, Ray." He replied and Ray's grin broadened, he was beginning to like this malicious side of Fraser. Muldoon fought him, but once he was tethered to the animal there wasn't much he could do without risk of getting kicked or dragged. Fraser mounted the animal then offered a hand to his partner to climb up behind him. "Shall we?"   
        "Um...I never been on a horse before, Fraser." Ray returned dubiously. Then again, he'd never been pushed out of a plane, climbed a mountain, fallen through an ice crevasse, endured a wild sled ride or ended up on top of a nuclear submarine before either. He shrugged, what the hell, another first, and grasped Fraser's hand.   
        "Excellent, Ray." Fraser remarked pleased, obviously watching the flickering indecision in his friend's expression replaced with a simple determination. Ray settled behind him, glancing back at their brooding prisoner then suddenly threw his arms around his partner's waist as Fraser urged the horse forward.   
        "Woah Nelly!" he cried startled and Fraser smiled and stopped the animal. Ray took a few deep breaths to calm himself, repeating over and over it was just a horse, kind of like riding a bike, only man was the sensation different. Feeling the animal's muscles move beneath him and the gentle swaying had surprised him.   
        "Okay, Ray?" Fraser inquired kindly and the detective released his death grip on his partner slightly, feeling stupid after all they had been through the past couple of days to be scared of a simple horse ride. Fraser reached his hand down and patted his partner's hands linked around him, reassuringly.   
        "I...I'm good, Buddy." Ray finally acknowledged. "Just...just a little weird, y'know?" Fraser nodded, he could still remember his first time on a horse, having to give his trust to the animal not to throw him and learning the proper techniques to avoid getting thrown until the horse returned that trust.   
        "Understood." He replied and slowly urged the horse forward again. Ray could have returned with him on the snowmobile that he had ridden out on, but Fraser suspected the detective wasn't all that keen on getting back on the machine again.   
  

        "Well done, Constable." Inspector Thatcher praised after Muldoon had been placed in custody and the paperwork filed. "I expect we shall both receive commendations for this."   
        "Thank you, Sir." Fraser returned quietly and Meg sensed his usually devoted attention was not fully on her at the moment.   
        They were set up in one of the many tents available; reviewing the case and the Mountie sat across from her. But she watched his eyes continue to wander toward a certain blond detective, who was settled against a tree looking off to the horizon with Diefenbaker curled up beside him. Meg looked at Fraser's torn expression, then at the dejected slump of Kowalski's shoulders and shook her head. It was obvious both men feared leaving the other and were having difficulty admitting it.   
        Meg would miss Fraser, there was no doubt about that and she wished things could be different for her and the Constable. However, Francesca Vecchio had been correct when she said taking Fraser to Toronto would destroy him. He would not be happy there, especially without his partner to ease his loneliness.   
        She had watched Fraser thrive in this Godforsaken frozen wasteland, despite his inner turmoil over Muldoon, she saw a quiet contentment in the Mounties's handsome face, witnessed how truly at home he was here and she knew she could not possibly take him to Toronto. That was why she had admitted that she could not stay here before they went after Muldoon and witnessed both his disappointment and then his relief when she said he belonged here.   
        Now, she was watching that same disappointment and indecision as Fraser continued to watch his partner from afar. Meg imagined it was difficult for Fraser to give up Chicago and all the people he had come to care about, but she could understand him doing so in the promise to remain home. However she sensed he was in greater turmoil over Kowalski's possible parting and she wondered what he intended to do about it.   
        "He's done well." She found herself commenting and Fraser's gaze returned to hers startled.   
        "Pardon, Sir?"   
        "Your partner." She returned calmly, indicating the object of both their appraisals. "He's done quite well here in this place, much better then I imagined he would." Fraser smiled slightly.   
        "He is very determined." He admitted fondly. "I could have done none of this without him."   
        "Have you told him that?" Meg inquired and again he looked at her puzzled.   
        "Told him what, Sir?"   
        "That it has meant a lot having him here." Meg insisted. "That he has helped you a great deal."   
        "I am sure he understands that, Sir." Fraser returned. "Ray knows how I feel about such things."   
        "Does he?"   
        "Well, I...I imagine he does, yes."   
        "Then he should be very proud of himself, wouldn't you say?" Meg decided and Fraser nodded.   
        "Indeed." He confirmed. "He has...."   
        "Doesn't look very pleased to me, Ben." She stated softly and looked back toward the solemn detective.   
        Fraser's eyes followed hers and he swallowed reflexively. Ray seemed to be unaware of the cold around him, his jacket remained open, his hands and head bare as his fingers absently continued to run through Diefenbaker's fur. Dief seemed to sense his friend's dark mood and every now and then would give him a lick on his face or snuggle closer.   
        Finally Ray rose and wandered away from the tree toward Turnbull, who was helping load, their supplies onto one of the many sleds. Diefenbaker followed closely and Fraser watched the detective speak briefly with the taller Mountie then offered his hand. Turnbull looked positively delighted and absolutely regretful simultaneously as he shook Ray's hand, the pulled him in for a quick hug. The detective was startled, but gave Turnbull a quick squeeze before quickly backing away and looking around to see if anyone had noticed the embrace. Ray waved at him then wandered off again away from everyone else with Diefenbaker trailing behind. Turnbull wiped suspiciously at his eyes then returned to his chore.   
        "Ben?" Meg interrupted softly and Fraser turned his attention back to her. "Go ask him."   
        "A...ask him what, Sir?" Fraser inquired, amazed at the depth of her perception.   
        "To stay with you." She returned and Fraser shook his head.   
        "He...his life is in Chicago. I cannot ask him to give up all he knows to stay here, he would never survive...."   
        "He has survived, Fraser." She insisted firmly. "With your help he'll make it just fine and his life...." She paused remembering the conversation the detective had tried to have with her in the car while they were waiting for Muldoon to show up back in Chicago. She hadn't understood what he had been saying at the time, but she had thought a lot about the detective's words as she watched him interact with Fraser here in Canada. "Ben, his life is with you, he believes that and you know it too, don't you?"   
        "I...it would be so different here." Fraser argued, his thumb caressing his brow in concern. "He would be giving up so much. I...I cannot ask him to do that out of a duty to me."   
        "It isn't duty, Ben." Meg persisted. "He isn't a Mountie he's a cop from Chicago. He hasn't had our training; he doesn't comprehend the depth of honor we feel to out jobs. Everything he does is based on his training not because he feels it's right or wrong and whenever he steps over that line he has been issued he does it for you."   
        "But he doesn't..." Fraser protested and she cut him off.   
        "Fraser I have watched him risk his life, his honor, his humility and even his job to do something you asked him to do, that isn't duty that's love." She stated and the Mountie flushed. "He started out a pretend partner and became a very real friend. Do you really think he would be so upset over Vecchio's return if you were just an assignment to him? Is all that he has done with you and for you only out of a duty you think he feels because he has been assigned to feel that way?"   
        "No." Fraser refused quickly. "I...Ray is my friend and my partner, of course I do not think he has been dishonest in his feelings for that friendship, but I cannot ask him to give up..."   
        "Shouldn't he be allowed to make that choice, Fraser?" Meg challenged, rising from her chair and setting her hands on the table before her, determined.  She was quickly becoming frustrated with the Mounties's determination to be some sort of martyr and give up the best friend he had ever had. "For God's sake Constable! Get down off the cross someone else needs the wood!" Fraser stared at her in shock and stumbled to his feet as he remembered his manners.   
        "I...do you truly think he wants to stay?" he asked apprehensively and she sighed.   
        "I'm not a mind reader, Fraser." She snapped with more hostility then she had meant to. "Go ask him and find out. That's an order, Fraser." They stared at each other for a moment longer the finally he retrieved his hat from the desk.   
        "Thank you...Meg." He offered softly, surprising her by leaning forward to kiss her cheek in gratitude. "I...I hope you will...that is that we can..."   
        "I'll be in touch Constable." She assured gruffly, even as a blush of pleasure highlighted her pale cheeks. "Dismissed." He nodded and left the tent as Thatcher settled back in her chair and watched him go. She realized she had just issued the last order she would ever give him and it saddened her. "Good bye Ben. God speed my love."   
  

        Fraser caught up with Ray and fell in step beside him. The detective barely glanced at him, keeping his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet as he walked.   
        "It will be a very long time before Muldoon smells fresh air like this again." The Mountie prompted.   
        "S'good." Ray replied quietly as he continued to walk, finding a stick and tossing it for Diefenbaker to fetch, which the wolf did willingly.   
        "Inspector Thatcher feels we shall all receive high commendations for his capture, including you, Ray." Fraser tried again.   
        "Hmmm." Was his friend's solemn response as Dief brought the stick back and dropped it before the detective, barking happily for another throw. Ray threw the stick again and watched the wolf take off.   
        "Are you feeling all right, Ray?" Fraser inquired. "Aren't you cold? You should bundle up, no sense in you getting hypothermia again."  Ray shrugged and made no effort to do up his coat. "Ray, talk to me, what is bothering you?"   
        "Nothin's botherin' me, Buddy." The detective lied as Dief returned the stick, only Ray turned away and headed in the other direction instead of tossing it for him again.   
        Fraser exchanged a glance with the mournful wolf, as the animal settled in the snow next to the stick dejectedly, and watched the blond move away. Fraser bent and retrieved a handful of snow, hoping he was doing the right thing, then formed it into a firm ball and tossed it at his partner. Ray started as the snow him in the center of the back and he turned to stare at the Mountie in shock. Did Fraser just throw a snowball at him? His Fraser? The same man who had to be tricked into relaxing half the time because he was always worried about work?   
        "Are you nuts?" Ray demanded. "Why'd ya hit me?"   
        "I didn't hit you, Ray." Fraser reminded even as he reached for another handful of snow. "The snowball did."   
        "I know dat!" Ray snapped. "Why'd ya throw it at me?"   
        "I assumed that since you did not want to talk you would prefer to play instead." The Mountie explained calmly, as he hefted the now firm ball in his hands, noticing the wary look his partner was casting him.   
        "Fraser." He warned. "If ya got dat hypo...hiper...dat thing I had ya should go get checked."   
         "I'm perfectly fine, Ray." Fraser assured. Ray scowled.   
         "Fine, but I'm not in da mood..." He blinked as the second snowball hit him in the chest and Fraser bent to retrieve more ammunition. "Stop it, Fraser! I told ya I ain't in da mood!" The third ball hit him in the shoulder and Ray's temper rose.   
        He grabbed up a handful of snow and dodged the next ball Fraser threw at him. He pitched his weapon and hit Fraser in the chest, which actually surprised him because without his glasses he couldn't judge distance very well. Fraser simply grinned and scooped up more snow.   
        Soon the two men were throwing snowballs, handfuls of snow and whatever else they could find in an attempt to nail each other, neither aware that Sergeant Frobisher, Turnbull and Thatcher was watching from a distance. Ray had started laughing aloud, his breath forming delightful clouds upon the air and Fraser returned his humor by giggling in that helplessly endearing way he had. Diefenbaker was running and jumping between them, barking cheerfully that his two pack mates seemed good again.   
        "S...Stop!" Ray finally gasped as he fell to his knees in the snow, his chest about ready to burst both from the laughter and the exertion. He was covered in snow and so, surprisingly, was Fraser. "Enough already!" Fraser laughed and collapsed beside him, laughing harder as Diefenbaker rolled around in the snow so he wouldn't be left out, then plopped down happily between the two men.   
        "I haven't done that in years!" the Mountie admitted breathlessly, sitting up as he watched his partner make an angel in the snow. "I forgot how much fun it was."   
        "Feels good." Ray agreed as he carefully sat up and moved away from his artwork then dropped on his knees next to Fraser. "So why'd ya do it den?"   
        "I decided we both needed a release, Ray." Fraser replied and rose to his feet, realizing they would both catch phenomena if they remained in the wet snow. He offered his friend a hand up as well and they automatically started brushing the snow off of them.   
        "You decided, huh?" Ray challenged. "Since when do you make all the decisions fer us?"   
        "You are more then welcome to make the next decision, Ray." Fraser offered and Ray cast him a curious look.   
        "Huh?" he asked. "Decision about what?"   
        "Us, Ray." Fraser returned quietly and Ray lowered his eyes, his sullen mood returning.   
        "Figured dat was already made, Frase." He murmured. "Yer stayin' here. I...it's okay I mean I figured ya would go back and partner wit Vecchio, but I see yer...well dis is yer home and yer happy here." He finally raised his eyes to meet the Mountie's somber gaze. "I...I want ya ta be happy, Frase." He smirked. "On whichever planet ya deem home." Fraser smiled slightly. "Dat's...I mean it's cool, y'know so I'm okay wit it. I just...I'll miss ya buddy, but like ya said we'll...we'll always be partners, right?"   
        "Always, Ray." Fraser confirmed softly. "And we shall always be friends." Ray nodded and lowered his eyes once again, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet. He was starting to shiver from his wet clothing and the cold air around them.   
        "Dat...dat's good, Frase." He finally allowed.   
        "Ray?"   
        "Hmmm?" Ray glanced up again.   
        "My planet often accepts visitors." Fraser commented and watched his partner blink in confusion, then witnessed the realization spread across Ray's features. "It is much different then what you are used to, but I think you will learn to adapt and...and you did say you wanted to search for the Hand of Franklin, Ray."   
        "W...what are ya sayin' Fraser?" Ray demanded, not trusting himself not to misread the words coming from the Mounties's mouth, this was too important to screw up.   
        "I would like you to stay, Ray." Fraser finally admitted. "I...I would like us to look for that hand, together, as partners, if you are willing to try."   
        "Y...yah mean it?" Ray challenged, daring to hope. "Ya really want me ta stay here, wit ya?"   
        "Oh yes." Fraser confirmed resolutely. "I want it more then anything I have ever wanted before, Ray."   
        "W...what about Vecchio?" Ray questioned, unable to accept that Fraser really wanted him, Ray Kowalski and not the Italian detective he had been portraying for over a year.   
        "Ray Vecchio will always be my friend, and I shall miss him." Fraser confessed. "But you are my partner, Ray. You Stanley Raymond Kowalski are the man I choose to show my homeland to, to continue having adventures with and most importantly to share my life with, as your partner and your friend."   
        "Dat hard ta say?" Ray whispered, his eyes glimmering with tears of gratitude and amazement.   
        "Not in the slightest." Fraser returned and Ray grinned.   
        "So...so we're still a duet, me and you?"   
        "I'll set them up and you can knock them down, my friend." Fraser confirmed and was fully prepared and grateful for the embrace that followed as Ray tossed his arms around him.   
        Fraser would never tire of being held by this sensitive and caring man and he hoped Ray would never loose his need to touch the Mountie. There was nothing sexual in their relationship, but it was very much like his father had described a partnership to be. Theirs was a marriage of trust, loyalty and above all else the desire to need and be needed. There were green ships and red ships; their partnership would out last them all.   
  

The end 

visit my WEB page   
  


End file.
